Crisest moments indeed
by JadeAburame
Summary: Harry and his friends out there is going to be a lot of new kids at Hagworts. They know this year is going to be interesting.
1. Introduction

**Introduction **

**The order of the phoenix meeting had just ended and the members were talking amongst themselves. Cloey stood by Remus as he talked to Harry and Sirius about the two weeks in tell term started. Cloey was particularly interested in Tonks convincing Molly to take her somewhere. Cloey was trying to figure out where without using any magic. And boy was that hard to do.**

"**Cloey, my dear." A voice said from behind Cloey. Cloey came face to face with Dumbledore.**

"**Hello Professor." Cloey said.**

"**Would you come with me? I would like you to meet someone." Dumbledore said.**

"**Sure." **

**Cloey followed Dumbledore to the hallway, out of the kitchen.**

**In the hallway there was a boy that seemed about her age, maybe a year younger, like everyone else, basically is. He had a black winter had on, his black hair stuck out of it in many places. Though what really attracted her was his green skin. She wondered why, but figured not to ask. Though it makes it more exciting.**

"**Kyle, I would like you to meet Cloey Crouch. Cloey this is Kyle Bukowski." Dumbledore introduced.**

"**Hi." Cloey said shaking the boys hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kyle."**

"**Same here. Oh and call me Greenboy." Greenboy said.**

"**Greenboy it is then."**

"**Now Cloey this is the boy from America that I was talking about." Dumbledore said.**

"**Really?" Cloey asked trying not to sound sarcastic. Da this was the boy. He didn't just introduce her to people, especially if he is going to be a classmate. He normally waits in tell school to do that.**

"**Yes he is. Now I know you have your own planes for this and the rest of the summer holidays, but it's going to have to change. However, it's your choice what you want to do with him." **

"**Your kidding right sir? Your letting me do what ever I want?" Cloey asked, pretending to be shocked.**

"**Absolutely correct." Dumbledore said. "Now I will leave you two then. See you next meeting Cloey, and I'll see you first term, Kyle."**

"**Bye sir." Cloey said.**

**Greenboy nodded to the odd professor. Dumbledore walked away.**

"**Well I think we will eat here and you can meet everyone. That will give me time to explain to Tonks and Remus." Cloey said leading Greenboy into the kitchen.**

"**Cloey!" It was the Weasley twins.**

"**Fred, George, didn't know you were here?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah, mum sent us back." George said.**

"**So I would guess that you've learned your lesson, though the possibility of that happened is very low." Cloey said.**

"**Right you are, Cloey." Fred said.**

"**Whose your friend." George asked suspiciously.**

"**This is Kyle, call him Greenboy."**

"**That explains the green skin." George said.**

"**How do you know that's it?" Fred asked.**

"**Why else would it be that?"**

"**I don't know."**

**The two looked at Greenboy as he glared at the two pranksters.**

"**Well it's nice to meet you Greenboy, I'm George." Fred lied.**

"**And I'm Fred Weasley." George lied.**

"**Come on, don't do that?" Cloey scolded.**

"**Ruin all the fun, don't you, Cloey?" Fred asked.**

"**But if you want… We'll stop. We lied." George concluded.**

"**Yeah. I'm not George, I'm Fred, and my companion over here is George."**

"**Are you guys in love or are you just that idiotic?" Greenboy asked.**

**The twins stared at him for a second.**

"**I like him." Fred said smiling once again.**

"**Yes very amusing." George said.**

"**Screw you." Greenboy said.**

"**Lets calm down before we get out of hand." Cloey said.**

"**We are calm." The twins said.**

**Cloey rolled her eyes.**

"**So how come I've never seen him before?" It was Ginny.**

"**Don't be sore, Ginny." Fred said.**

"**I'll be if I want. Why's he here? Where'd he come from?"**

"**America and he's an exchange student." Cloey said.**

**Ginny walked over to Greenboy.**

"**Names Ginny Weasley. Fair warning stay way from my brothers. I'm giving you this warning, I suspect you heed it." Ginny warned before turning on her heel.**

"**Well she's pleasant." Greenboy said.**

"**She must be in a bad mood." The twins said watching their sister leave. Then moments later follow.**

"**Come on. You can sit across from me." Cloey said taking a seat next to Tonks, who was the only one sitting.**

**Greenboy sat across from Cloey.**

"**Tonks this is Kyle. He's the exchange student I was telling you about." Cloey said.**

"**Really?" Tonks said studding the boy.**

"**Yes. Greenboy this is Nymphadora Tonks, but don't call her Nymphadora." Cloey warned.**

"**Okay and um you can call me Greenboy." Greenboy shook Tonks hand.**

"**Is there a reason that you have green skin?" Tonks asked.**

"**Yes."**

"**I see." Tonks said amused.**

**Cloey tried at find away to stop her at least it wasn't Severus.**

**Remus took a seat next to Cloey, after placing several plates on the table.**

"**What Dumbledore want, Cloey?" Remus asked.**

"**He introduced me the exchange student that I will be watching while his stay in Britain." **

"**Really? Well I'm Remus Lupin." Remus said taking the boys hand.**

"**Kyle Bukowski, but call me Greenboy."**

"**Maybe eating here isn't the best idea." Cloey said.**

**All three asked, "Why?"**

"**Well I don't think you want to say your name a billion of times." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, that will if not already, start to get annoying." Greenboy concluded.**

"**Hey, where'd Severus go?" Cloey asked.**

"**He left." Tonks said.**

"**Without saying goodbye. Actually I didn't hear him say hi. I'm going to have a talk wit him." Cloey got up from her chair.**

"**Cloey!" Remus said fast.**

"**What's up?"**

"**You have someone to watch over. I don't think leaving him with someone is the best idea."**

"**Um… Your right. I'll take you to my house." Greenboy stood up.**

"**So you're not planning to follow us around for the rest of the summer?" Tonks asked.**

"**Well I don't think Greenboy will like that?"**

"**And even if he did, I would not allow it." Remus said.**

**Cloey nodded, and then hugged the two, before holding out her hand.**

"**I'm going to apparate." **

**Greenboy nodded, taking Cloey's hand.**

**They apparated. They appeared in Cloey's living room. Kyle first took in his surroundings. Cloey snapped her fingers.**

"**Mistress Cloey is home." Nina squeaked.**

"**Yes Nina, um… Where's Winkey?" Cloey asked.**

**There was a pop and Winkey stood before the teens.**

"**Yes Mistress Cloey?" Winkey asked.**

"**Winkey, Nina, this is Greenboy, he will be staying with us for awhile. You do what ever he wants."**

**Both nodded.**

"**Nina, take Greenboy into the kitchen to have him pick out super."**

"**I get to pick?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Of course."**

"**Come along master Greenboy." Nina held out her hand for the boy to take it. He did. Nina lead him to the kitchen.**


	2. New house elf

**New house elf**

**While Greenboy went into the kitchen, Cloey took out a book that would help her decide how to tell Greenboy about herself. He should know that she's the special one, but that would be it. And if he was to live with her for two weeks and be around her during school, he'd have to know her past, at least.**

**Greenboy returned and went next to Cloey.**

"**So did you pick something out?" Cloey asked coming out of the book.**

"**Yeah, Ramen." Greenboy said smiling.**

"**Haven't had that in a while. Should be good. Oh your bedroom is down stairs here. To the right of the bathroom. You can look at it when ever you want. If you need anything done to it, just ask."**

"**Okay."**

"**Now I would like you to read this book." Cloey said as she summoned a book.**

**Greenboy went wide eyed.**

"**What?"**

"**Your not allowed to use magic outside school."  
**

"**I know. Wait, how come you didn't say that when I apparated you and myself here?"**

"**I don't know, it didn't cross my mind."**

"**Well anyways. I don't care about that stupid rule. It may apply to every underage wizard, but I'm not following it."**

"**And you haven't gotten in trouble for it?"**

"**Um… Actually no. I wonder why. Well now that the ministry knows I'm the special one, they wont hound me for, but before…."**

"**You're the special one?"**

"**Do you know anything?"**

"**I do too."**

"**I bet you do. Read this book and it will explain everything. Wait." Cloey took the book back. "Do you even know what the special one is?"**

"**Um… I know there the strongest being on the earth and that there between good and evil to keep the world in balance, but that's it."**

**Cloey sighed and gave the book to Greenboy.**

**Greenboy opened it and the first page had this:**

_**The Special one- **__**Is the strongest being in the world. He or she is half good and half evil. Only too keep the world in balance. The Special one comes from every 7**__**th**__** generation. The blood likes in the first born. If the line is ever killed or cut off, then there is no more special one. Normally they are protected by the highest rank of people. The special one is connect to the wolf population. So they are an animagus from the age of five. Each special one is attracted to one color, and that color is there hair, cloths, and wolf fur. Black and white are the rarest of all the colors, though white is even more rare.**_

"**Well that explains a whole lot. Like for starters why you are wearing white and only white."**

"**Yep." Cloey smiled.**

"**So what exactly dose this book tell me?"**

"**My life. Or at least a summery of it. The important parts that you might want to know. If you want to know."**

"**Of course. Dumbledore didn't even tell me your name, nothing. Left me to guess. I know he's the leader of the light and some old great dude, but he's…"**

"**I know. Just wait, he gets worse. He's an old meddler. You'll see."**

"**I'd rather not actually."**

**Cloey nodded in agreement.**

"**Well I want to go swimming, care to come?"**

"**Yeah!"**

"**Great, go put on your swimming suit."**

"**Okay."**

**Greenboy ran off to his bedroom.**

**Cloey sighed.**

"**He really needs some friends here."**

**10 minutes later.**

**Greenboy came out of his bedroom, wondering how the heck Cloey got it to be so great. Than again she is the special one. Greenboy shrugged.**

**Nina came over to the boy.**

"**Mistress Cloey is in the garden." Nina squeaked.**

"**Oh, thanks Nina."**

"**Master Greenboy is most welcome."**

**Greenboy went out to the back door and out to the garden. There was Cloey laying down between the flowers.**

**Greenboy sat next to Cloey.**

"**I see your done." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah."**

"**So how do you like your room?"**

"**It's a… wow."**

"**That's not what I was expecting, but okay. As long as you like it." Cloey sat up. "All right, ready?"**

"**Yeah, but your not."**

"**I will be." Cloey got an evil look. "I'll race you."**

"**Um…"**

"**In less your scared."**

"**I'm not."**

"**So…"**

"**I'm not doing it." Greenboy said taking the hint that she was planning to win, no matter what.**

"**All right. Meet you there." Cloey said standing up.**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" Greenboy asked getting up too.**

**Cloey turned into a wolf and ran off toward the lake.**

"**Good, thing I didn't race her." Greenboy headed off toward the lake.**

**Cloey swam most of the time in her wolf form, while Greenboy did his own thing by just swimming around.**

**2 hours later**

**Cloey was the first one to get out, followed by Greenboy.**

**Cloey shook off her wet fur and turned into a human.**

"**That was refreshing." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah it was." Greenboy said.**

**Snowy flew done toward Cloey and landed on her shoulder. (Snowy is Cloey's pure white owl)**

"**Hey there Snowy, what do you got there?" Cloey asked taking the two letter.**

_**Dear Cloey,**_

_**Please do something about the house elf. I don't care if he's mine. Take him off my back. What harm could he do at your house. I know that Lucius Malfoy is allowed to go over, but please…. I'm begging you.**_

_**Sirius Black**_

"**Well he's pleading so I'll do it." Cloey said.**

"**Do what?" Greenboy asked.**

"**I'll tell ya in a second."**

**Cloey opened the next letter.**

_**Dear Cloey,**_

_**I was wondering if you could do me a favor. It is an emergency so you know. I would also like to know if I could come over tomorrow to explain the emergency. Please right back when you can.**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

"**My friend is coming over tomorrow for some type of emergency." Cloey said.**

"**Okay." **

**Cloey summoned a new letter and popped the other two away.**

"**Snowy take this letter back to Draco, okay? Thanks."**

**The bird chirped and flew off.**

"**I have to go back to Sirius's house to do some type of exchange house elves."**

"**Sirius's? You mean Sirius Black. But…"**

"**Dumbledore left that part out to you?"**

"**Um… Yeah."**

"**Sirius did not kill those people back than. Peter Pettigrew did. And no he is not dead. Right now he is with Volemort." Cloey was thankful that Greenboy did not flinch at the name. "Now Sirius's house is the house you meat me at."**

"**Oh."**

"**So you want to come?"**

"**Why not." **

**So they apparated to Sirius's.**

**They appeared in Sirius's living room, where Sirius, Hermine, Fred, George, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and four girls that Cloey did not recognize.**

"**Cloey thank merlin. Can you get rid of him?" Sirius asked coming up to her. **

"**Whose this?"**

"**Everyone this is… Greenboy. Fred, George, and Ginny you have meat him."**

"**Hi Greenboy." The twins said in a union.**

"**The meeting exactly pleasant." Ginny said.**

"**Don't mind her." Fred said.**

"**She doesn't trust you." George said.**

"**Nice to know."**

"**The other boy with red hair is Ron Weasley. The youngest brother. The boy sitting next to him is Harry Potter. To Harry's right is Hermione Granger." Cloey introduced.**

"**It's nice to meet you Greenboy." Hermione greeted with a smile.**

"**Do they call you that because of your green skin?" Ron asked.**

"**Yes, but that's not my real name."**

"**His real name is Kyle." Fred said.**

"**So why do you have green skin?" the unknown girl with red hair girl asked.**

"**Um… Dumbledore said he'd explain that part to you at the opening feast."**

"**Really?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yeah."**

**Cloey shrugged.**

"**I like it." Ron said.**

**Everyone on the floor except Fred and George looked at him as if he was crazy, in tell the unknown girl with red hair jumped up and said, "It's amazing. Tell me: How can I get green skin?"**

"**Um… You cant."**

"**Are you sure?"**

"**I'm positive."**

"**God damn it. That sucks." The girl said sitting down, crossing her arms and frowning.**

"**Now it's my turn to ask who you are and the girls sitting next to Hermione?"**

"**I'm Reba Weasley." Reba said standing up again.**

"**Um… Never heard of you."**

"**That's because I was adopted by the Weasleys."**

"**And I wonder why I was never told about this." Cloey shot glances at the Weasley children as they ducked their heads in shame, while Reba stayed smiling. "Well lets move on to the next people please."**

**But when the doors open to the living room and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley came through, everyone forgot to introduce the other three.**

"**Ariana dear, here is your potion ingredients." Molly said handing the few ingredients to the girl with auburn hair, navy blue eyes, and tannish skin.**

"**I wasn't the one who asked for them, that was Bella." Ariana said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry, here you are Isabelle." Molly said giving the ingredients to the girl that had blue eyes, long blond hair, and looked kind of short.**

"**Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Bella said.**

"**It's no problem dear."**

"**Cloey, didn't see you here, and whose your friend?" Author asked when he noticed the girl and unfamiliar boy.**

"**This is Kyle Bukowski. Greenboy this is Molly and Author Weasley." Cloey introduced.**

"**Author he's green." Molly said.**

"**Yes, I'm guessing that's why Cloey called him Greenboy. Is that right, Cloey?" Author asked.**

"**Yep." Cloey said, smiling.**

"**Is it normal?" Molly asked.**

"**No." Greenboy said.**

"**Molly I think this is the boy Dumbledore was telling us about." Author said.**

"**I think your right. Well than were okay. It's nice to meet you dear." Molly said.**

"**Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Weasley." Greenboy greeted**

"**Well now that were still on the subject of meeting people, I would like to meet if I got the names correct Ariana? Isabelle? And I don't know who you are." Cloey said about a girl with long hair, but not as long as Isabella's. The girl also had brown eyes.**

"**Yes my name is Isabelle Granger, and as you can tell I'm Hermione's cousin, oh please free feel to call me Bella. My other cuz name is Ariana Clark. And my little sis here is Samantha." Bella introduced.**

"**Hermione's cousin, really?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yep." Samantha said.**

"**Well it's nice to meet all three of you." Cloey said.**

"**Cloey?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Yes, Greenboy?" Cloey asked.**

"**Why'd we come here, again?"**

"**Oh I think Sirius wanted to get rid of Kreacher." Cloey said.**

"**Yes!" The man said.**

"**No!" Molly yelled. "Dumbledore said you can't, he knows Vidal information."**

"**But what if he goes to Cloey's?"**

"**Sirius, we've talked about this. Lucius Malfoy has free access to that house." Molly said.**

"**But if he's mine that mean he can't tell Lucius anything because he's not part of the family anymore." Cloey said.**

"**See it's perfect." Sirius said.**

"**And while he's at my house, Nina will be here cleaning and doing what ever else that needs to be done to this place. Plus I'm getting another house elf." Cloey said.**

"**Why?" Ginny asked.**

"**I don't, cause I want too."  
**

**Cloey snapped her fingers. Nina appeared.**

"**Yes Mistress Cloey?" Nina squeaked.**

"**Nina you will be staying here at Sirius's for a while. Treat Sirius and Hermione, like you would me." Cloey said.**

"**Yes, Mistress." Nina said.**

"**Why Hermione?" Ron asked.**

"**Because she likes house elves."**

"**All right. Kreacher!" Sirius yelled.**

**There was a pop and Kreacher appeared.**

"**Yes Master?" Kreacher asked trying to sound nice.**

"**Kreacher, you are no longer my house elf, but Cloey's."**

**Words can not describe the look on the house elf's face. Horrified would be a good word.**

"**But Master…" Kreacher was cut off.**

"**No buts. You don't do nothing. From now on your Cloey's, so don't refer to me as that!"**

"**Nina take Kreacher to the house, tell Winkey to teach him, like you taught her, just more and to keep an eye on him. Than I want you to come back here and do what ever Sirius wants you to do."**

"**Yes Mistress. Come along Kreacher." Nina said walking over to the petrified house elf. Nina put a hand on the elf's shoulder and apparated.**

"**Well Greenboy, I think it's time we head back to the house, it's going on 10 o'clock." Cloey said.**

"**Wait, Cloey." The twins said coming from the love seat they were sitting in.**

"**Yes." Cloey said.**

_**Please tell me it's not another one of there ideas to try and get me to date them. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**We were wondering." George said.**

"**Since we can't date you." Fred said.**

_**Oh god.**_

"**If you would train us?" George said.**

"**Train?"**

"**You know? Magic wise. Make us stronger." Fred said.**

"**Yeah, sure. If you want."**

"**Cool." The both said. "Thanks Cloey."**

"**No prob."**

"**Hey did anyone care to ask the parents?" Molly asked.**

"**You didn't ask your parents?" Cloey asked.**

"**Well we didn't know it would be such a big deal." George said.**

"**Yeah, it would only be in tell term starts." Fred said.**

"**Please mom." The boy said.**

**There mother sighed.**

"**Fine, but Sirius will accompany you for a week."**

"**Yep… What?" Sirius asked.**

"**Come on, Sirius your always complaining about how you don't get out and Cloey live on a mile of land."**

"**Fine."**

"**Hey how come they get too." Ron asked standing up.**

"**Yeah!" Harry, Ginny, and Reba said.**

"**Jeez guys, can you get anymore pathetic. No offence Ginny. There of age, if you haven't realize." Bella said.**

"**Oh." Harry said.**

"**It's still unfair." Ron said.**

"**Yeah well get over it." Bell said.**

"**Well come on Greenboy." Cloey said putting a hand on his shoulder.**

"**Okay. Bye guys." Greenboy said.**

"**See ya later." Cloey said.**

"**Bye, Cloey, Greenboy." They said as Cloey and Greenboy apparated.**

**Once at the house Cloey knew she'd be sleeping tonight.**

"**Well time for bed." Cloey said.**

"**But it's the summer."**

"**Trust me, I may not do a lot in this house, but you need your rest."**

**Still confused, Greenboy said, "Okay."**


	3. Wake up call1

**Wake up call 1**

**5 a.m.**

**Greenboy tiptoed quietly into Cloey's bedroom, after ordering one of the house elves to summon a horn. **

**Greenboy snuck up to the bed and placed the horn next to Cloey's ear.**

**BEAP**

**Cloey bursted awake.**

"**What the…" Cloey said.**

**Cloey looked over at smiling Greenboy.**

"**What happened?" Cloey asked.**

**Greenboy showed Cloey the horn.**

"**I blew this to wake you up." Greenboy said, not letting the smile fade.**

"**Why?"**

"**Cause I wanted too." And with that, Greenboy was out of the room.**

**After feeling very proud of himself, Greenboy went back to bed.**

**Cloey sighed.**

"**Well now that I'm up, I'm not going back to sleep." Cloey got out of bed. "I'm going to need to talk to that boy."**

**9 a.m.**

**Greenboy walked down stairs after taking his sweet time getting dressed. He may have had no regrets about his wake up call, but he sure did not want to face an anger special one.**

**Once downstairs, Greenboy found that the suppose special one was no where to be found. He let out a deep sigh in relief and went to the kitchen.**

**10 a.m.**

**After having a nice peaceful breakfast, Greenboy called for a house elf. Weather or not he wanted to face Cloey, it was bound to happen.**

"**Master Greenboy called, Kreacher." Kreacher squeaked.**

"**Kreacher where's Cloey?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Mistress Cloey has been in the Gardens all morning."**

**Cloey spent the morning laying in the garden as a wolf. Enjoying the sun. She hasn't spent this much time outside sense before Barty died.**

**Greenboy came out and sat next to Cloey, as she turned into a human.**

"**Is there a particular reason why you woke me up at 5 a.m. in the morning?" Cloey asked gently.**

"**Really, I just wanted too." Greenboy said.**

"**So you chose 5 a.m." Cloey said.**

"**It seemed the best time too."**

"**you should know that I barley sleep. I went to bed last night, after you did. That was the most sleep I've gotten in three months."**

"**What? Why?"**

"**I'm use to it. I never go t much sleep as a child and once I got to school, I just got up earlier than normal, in tell I went into the past for the 1****st**** time."**

"**why'd you go into the past?"**

"**For training. To get control over my power and whatever else that came with it."**

**There was silence and when Greenboy didn't comment, Cloey spoke, "You also will want to know that I don't do much, so it's probably going to boring around here, in less something exiting goes on."**

"**You mean like your friend coming over?"**

"**Yes, exactly, though it might get a bit more extreme than that. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to soak up some sun, now that it's out. You may do what ever you like. If you need anything just ask one of the house elves or ask me."**

**Greenboy nodded as Cloey turned into a wolf.**

_**All that did was get me interested in Cloey's life. I really hope she doesn't ask about mine. Most of it relates around the reason why I have green skin. Well I know one way of finding out about Cloey. **_**Greenboy thought.**

**Greenboy stood and went into the house, to leave Cloey to her peace.**

**Once inside, Greenboy got the book that Cloey gave him. He plopped down on the couch and open to the second page.**

_**Clarice Olson **_

_**Clarice was raised by her grandparents to be the parent of the special one and she hated them for it. In school she fell in love with a boy named Tom Riddle. She had a kid with him. Clarice never told Tom about the child. She may not have liked it, but she was taught to razed the parent of the special one and she did not want the special one to be evil. The child's name was Sensor after his great grandfather.**_

_**Sensor Olson**_

_**Sensor was raised to be the parent of the special one, but nothing compared to what his grandparents put his mother through. He grew up on a farm, in tell the age of 10, when they moved to London, under watchful eyes of the ministry. In school he fell in love with a girl named Alice. After school, Alice was sent to training to be an auorer. Later on, they found each other and had a daughter. Cloey. At the birth of his daughter, he and his wife was murdered by Evens Rosiea. Rosiea seconds later by Cloey.**_

_**Cloey Crouch**_

_**After Cloey was born, she was branded with a magical connection, between her and Lucius Malfoy. By accident, while trying to stop Cloey from doing the Solar bomb. (Solar bomb: is a beam of light that kills anyone within a 100 ft. besides the person who is creating it.) Being not even a day old, the beam was not strong enough to kill, but the person who was holding her, Evens Rosiea. This all happened because the special one's side realized that Cloey was in danger and from then on, took over. For 2 years Cloey was raised by Voldamort. At the age of 2, Cloey ran away, she grew up on her own, from then on out.**_

"**Lunch Master Greenboy." Winkey squeaked happily walking up to the boy.**

"**Is it? What time is it?" Greenboy asked.**

"**11:45 sir."**

"**Wow I must read really slow."**

"**If that is what master says, than it must be true."  
**

"**Are you trying to get on my good side?"  
**

"**Yes Master, always."**

"**All right than."  
**

"**Kreacher has gone and told Mistress Cloey. If I were Master Greenboy, I'd hurry." Winkey walked away.**

**Greenboy returned the book to his bedroom and when he came out to the kitchen, there was Cloey, sitting at the table.**

"**So how did you entertain yourself for an hour and 45 minutes?" Cloey asked as Greenboy sat down.**

"**I read the book you made me. I got the part where you ran away from Voldamort and stayed on your own."**

"**Aw. You do realize that I did not write that. I just took parts from books that told me."**

"**Oh, I see. It doesn't say anything about your moms side."**

"**Nope. I know very little about my moms side. I left that to Dumbledore. He says my mother had an older brother, who got married to another family with a sister who had an older brother."**

"**That sounds too much alike."**

"**That's what I said. Dumbledore told me that they had a daughter and that he would talk to them about bringing her down here to see me and that I would bring her back."**

"**That must be nice."**

"**Yeah, it's good. Well we better start eating, before Winkey decides to start complaining."**

"**She'd do that?"**

"**You'd be surprise what my house elves get away with."**

**Greenboy shook his head in amusement.**

**12:00**

**The door bell rang.**

"**Winkey will get it." They heard Winkey say.**

"**Your friend?" Greenboy asked.**

"**I'm guessing." Cloey said.**

"**Draco Malfoy." They heard Winkey squeak. "It's always a pleasure to see you."**

"**The same to you, Winkey. So is Cloey here?" Draco asked.**

"**Yes, Mistress Cloey is in the kitchen eating lunch, with master Greenboy."**

"**Greenboy?"**

"**Yes, Winkey's new master."**

**The next thing they knew, Draco and unknown girl with blond hair the reached down to her shoulders. She had hazel brown eyes.**

"**Hey Draco." Cloey said.**

"**Hi Cloey. I don't have much time so I'll just get straight to the point: Can Quinn stay here in tell school starts?" Draco asked.**

"**I can't answer that with out knowing who Quinn is."**

"**That would be me." The girl called Quinn said.**

"**Oh. Well why do you want her to stay here, Draco?"**

"**Her parents are death eaters. They wanted her to join Dark Lord, but she doesn't want too. So they disowned her. The thing is: We can't have her at our house, because that would make us look bad to the Dark Lord."**

"**I see, well I have no problem with her staying here. Oh, um this Kyle, but feel free to call him Greenboy. He's the boy Dumbledore wanted me to watch. Greenboy this Draco Malfoy and you already heard Quinn's name."**

"**It's nice to meat you both." Greenboy said.**

"**Same here. So how many people have you meat so far?" Draco asked.**

"**About 13 and that's not counting u 2 and Cloey."**

"**And," Cloey cut in, "4 of them were other new students."**

"**Either way you've got a long way to go." Draco said.**

**The look on Greenboy's face told them that he did not like that idea.**

"**Well I got to go. Fathers waiting." Draco said.**

"**Why doesn't he come in? He knows he's allowed in." Cloey asked.**

"**I don't know."**

"**Winkey go bring Lucius in."**

"**Yes Mistress." The elf popped out.**

**Seconds later the elf returned and so did the blond aristocrat.**

"**Hello Cloey. It's so nice to see you again." Lucius said.**

"**Nice to see you too, Lucius. I see your family has run into a bit of trouble." Cloey said.**

"**Yeah, manly having to do with the Dark Lord." Lucius said.**

"**Yes I under stand."**

"**Whose this?"**

"**This is Kyle Bukowski."**

"**Bukowski? Don't I know your father?"**

"**Yes. He talks highly of you, your son, and your wife." Greenboy said.**

"**Really? Well I haven't seen him sense he stopped working for the ministry."**

"**Mother didn't approve of him being so far away for work."**

"**Understandable. Well must be off. It was nice to meet you Kyle, have a fun time Quinn and I hope to see you again, Cloey."**

"**Same here, Lucius." Cloey said. "See you at school, Draco."  
**

"**Bye, Cloey, Quinn, Greenboy." Draco said.**

"**Bye uncle Lucius, Draco." Quinn said.**

"**See ya." Greenboy said.**

**And they were gone.**

"**So did you eat lunch?" Cloey asked.**

"**Yes, aunt Narcissa wanted to make sure I ate before I left." Quinn said.**

"**Good thing. Winkey would you take her to her room, please." Cloey said.**

"**Of course Mistress, come along Mistress Quinn." Winkey lead Quinn out of the kitchen.**

"**Her room is at the top of the stairs to your right." Cloey said.**

**Greenboy nodded.**

**12:30**

**Quinn bursted into the kitchen as Cloey and Greenboy, just finished.**

"**God I love my room! How'd you know what to do?" Quinn asked.**

"**You told me." Cloey said.**

"**What?" Quinn asked confused.**

"**Wait I though you two didn't know each other." Greenboy said.**

"**Well can't say that now. She knows basically everything about me. Plus she told me: She likes black and navy blue, her favorite animals are bunny's, she hates snakes, and loves to read and mess around with powder."**

"**I never told you that." Quinn said.**

"**Quite frankly you did. You know I'm the special one right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well normally when I meat someone, now this is with there permission, I will go into there mind and see some things that they like."**

"**Did you do that to me?" Greenboy asked.**

"**No."**

"**But my room is amazing, how did you know?"**

"**I guess."**

"**Well you're a pretty good guesser."  
**

**Cloey shrugged.**

"**Now Draco says you have a lake in your back yard. I'm going swimming." Quinn said.**

"**I'll come too." Greenboy said, standing up and running to his bedroom.**

"**Cloey you coming?" Quinn asked, as she stopped before going up to her room and changing.**

"**Nah, I think, I'll go soak up more son on the rocky edge of the lake." Cloey said.**

"**Okay."**


	4. Way too Much for Comfort

**Way too much for comfort**

**It was 9:30 at night and the three teens were sitting in the dark room by the fire. Cloey was reading a book that she picked up about potions, that was giving her ideas. Quinn was going through books trying to decide what to read. Greenboy was reading the book Cloey had made him.**

_**When Cloey turned 11, she got her Hagworts letter, in the end she turned it down. A year later she sent a letter saying that she would go to the school and take what ever consequences that came with being late and that was to be with the new 1**__**st**__** years. Severus Snape was the man who told Cloey that she was the special and what came with it. He had also told her about how he knew her. Which to be honest confused the heck out of Cloey. Besides from Severus, she became quite close with Draco Malfoy. Better know as best friends. She felt a complete attraction to Harry Potter and became very good friends with him. From this day forward, out of everyone she cares about, he is the one she watches 24/7.**_

_**After Cloey's first year at Hagworts she had decided to take Severus's advice and go into the past. He said that it would allow her to have complete control over her powers. It worked wonders.**_

_**1**__**st**__** time into the past:**_

_**Cloey had chosen to go back into time to Harry's father and Severus's 5**__**th**__** year. Severus had suggested the whole thing and wouldn't tell her why. She became quite close with James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Sirius Black. Remus Lupin though became her boyfriend. Cloey's relationship with Severus grew, once she convinced him to be her friend that is.**_

_**Cloey was back in December during the present. When Harry had figured out the chamber of secrets thing and saved Ginny, she got paschal credit even though she said and I quote, "But I didn't do anything it was those two." Dumbledore insisted.**_

_**Once term ended she went into the past for the second time. This time she picked a random time.**_

_**2**__**nd**__** time into the past:**_

_**Cloey had some how mysteriously wounded up staying with Barty Crouch Jr. Being a death eater, Barty told mostly everything about Cloey to Voldamort. So Voldamort arranged a secret meeting. This was no ordinary meeting, Cloey spent a week in Voldamort's secret hiding place. The day before the meeting, Cloey and Barty admitted they loved each and slept with each other. (And no that just doesn't mean sleeping in the same bed) During the meeting, Cloey found out that she hated Belatrix Lestrange. After Cloey returned the Crouch's: Cloey had found out that she was pregnant. Barty's mother wasn't happy about that one bit.**_

_***On the page there was Mrs. Crouch, Cloey, and Barty were talking***_

"_**I'm fine, I just wish the pain in my left side would stop hurting. Plus I've been throwing up ever sense we returned from my meeting." Cloey said.**_

"_**Well I don't know about the pain, but I would guess that you're pregnant." Mrs. Crouch said. Cloey and Barty's eyes widened. "I suggest you see a doctor, Cloey."**_

_**Mrs. Crouch started to walk away.**_

"_**Well than if I'm pregnant, than Barty's the father." Cloey said.**_

"_**No Cloey, don't…" Barty was cut off.**_

"_**You did what?! Barty you got 14-year-old girl pregnant? What the hell were you thinking?" Mrs. Crouch hollered. "Oh wait you weren't thinking at all, you were just thinking about sleeping with her."**_

"_**No mom seriously…" Barty was cut off again.**_

_**Barty Crouch Sr. walked into the hallway. "What's going go out here?" Sr. said sleepily. "Dear why are you yelling?"**_

"_**Your son got Cloey pregnant."**_

"_**Oh well good for him." Sr. started to walked back to his room, but not before stopping and than turning around. "Wait that's a bad thing right?"**_

"_**Barty she's 14 years old."**_

"_**Right, I thought so." Barty went back to his room shutting the door behind him.**_

**Greenboy had bursted out laughing causing Cloey and Quinn to stop what they were doing.**

"**Are you ok, Greenboy?" Cloey asked entirely concerned after the boy wouldn't stop laughing.**

**At that Greenboy slowed down and started taking air in before he said, "Yeah I just thought this part was hilarious." **

"**We noticed." Quinn said opening her book and putting it up to her face. Though she was interrupted when there was a girl standing in the door way to the dark room.**

"**Tonks there in here." The girl said making sure she got away from the door way as soon as possible.**

**Tonks came running in and tripped over the two stairs and fell flat on her face.**

"**Tonks!" Cloey jumped up and went over to her friend's aid.**

"**Oh Cloey. Thanks. Um… I don't have much time." Tonks said as she rose to her feet. "I was wandering if you could do me a favor?"**

"**Yeah, sure anything."**

"**Would you watch my little sister for few days." Tonks pointed to the mysterious girl.**

"**That's your sister?"**

**Cloey walked up to the girl. She had blazing red hair that was at least as long as Tonks, but not put up the same. She had a soft face like her sister, just more serious. She had dark brown eyes.**

"**Yeah."**

"**What are you disappointed or something?" The girl asked.**

"**No." Cloey's face and mood changed, "I'm excited. I've always wanted to meet you." Cloey raped her arms around the girl.**

**Tonks went wide-eyed.**

"**Cloey." Tonks said in a low voice.**

"**Merlin and you get to stay at my house for awhile." The girl being admired look furious. "And I know nothing about you." **

"**Well I know everything about you, now please, get your hands off of me."**

"**Oh of course."**

"**Don't mind her Cloey. You see she's only this way because I'm here. Once I'm gone, she'll go back to her normal self."**

"**But why is she acting like this when you're around?"  
**

"**Have you seen my sister? The only good thing about her is that she's an auorer, jeez people are idiots."**

"**That's not true. Your sister is great."**

**The girl rolled her eyes.**

"**Well I really need to be off." Tonks went over and kissed her sister on the head. "Be good Aubrey."**

"**Whatever."**

**Cloey gave Tonks a hug before Tonks apparated.**

"**Here Aubrey I would like you to meet Quinn and Greenboy."**

"**It's nice to meet you two."**

**The three teens stared at the new girl, she now had red violet hair, her skin was the same soft, and just more innocent and her brown eyes were now light.**

"**Whoa she completely changed her look!" Greenboy said.**

"**She's a metamorphous." Cloey said **

"**Yep." Aubrey said smiling.**

"**Well its way past 10, I think its time for bed." Cloey said.**

"**What?" Quinn asked.**

"**You'll learn to live with it." Greenboy said.**

"**What do you think?" Quinn asked Aubrey**

"**I don't care either way."**

"**I'll show you to your room." Cloey said already heading out of the dark room, with Aubrey following her.**

"**Maybe I'm not going to like this place so much anymore." Quinn said.**

"**Think about if you're alone here. Tomorrow there's probably going to be a whole heck of kids."**

"**Why?"**

"**Cloey's going to be training two of her friends and I think some other friends are going to watch."**

"**Oh."**

"**Well we better not be still down here when Cloey gets back." **

"**What is she going to do if she finds us still down here?" Quinn followed Greenboy out.**

"**I don't know and I don't want to find out."**

**Quinn nodded.**

**Cloey and Aubrey reached up stairs. **

"**Your room is the second one to your left." Cloey said.**

"**Who's the first one and whose on the right?" Aubrey asked.**

"**The one before yours is Damonic's and the one to your right is Quinn's?" **

"**Damonic? Oh wait he's your son. Am I going to meet him?"**

"**I don't know."**

"**Tonks has told me so much about him and you."**

"**Why do you hate your sister so much?"**

"**What are you talking about? I love her to death."**

"**But earlier you said…"**

"**You've noticed it too. I thought it was just Tonks and mother, but golly, well whatever."**

"**No tell me what we've noticed."**

"**Um… Well you see when ever I'm around Tonks; apparently I get all moody and serious. But I'm nowhere near serious. Shy a bit, but never serious."**

"**Nice to know."**

"**Well can I see my room?"**

"**It's your room, of course."**

**Aubrey opened the door. The room's wall was ashen blue. The bed took up most of the wall and room, but I tell ya, that's a pretty big room. The big blanket covering the bed had a chibi panther that was sleeping on a rock.**

"**This place… Is ASOME!" Aubrey said.**

_**I've got to figure out how the heck I know what these kids like without reading there minds. **_**Cloey thought.**

"**This blanket is amazing. Panthers are sweet!"**

"**Well I'm going to leave you to check out your room."**

"**You do that."**

**Cloey shook her head as she left the room.**

**The next morning Cloey had gotten at least 4 hours of sleep that night. It was going on 8:00 and the kids or who ever was coming was going to be there at 10:00. Cloey knew that she was not going to spend the entire day training them, but that doesn't mean they have to leave. Cloey got Kreacher to cook breakfast to see his cooking skills.**

"**But mistress, Kreacher can cook good." **

"**Well than, nothing will be burnt." Cloey said.**

**Cloey was lucky he was her house elf instead of him staying at the house. She knew he would not do what she said without putting up a fight.**

**Once breakfast was done, Cloey went to go get pay back for Greenboy's wake up call, though she doubted he would do another one on her.**

**Once in his room, Cloey found him sleeping in his bed, arms stretched around his pillow, feet and shoulders not covered by the blanket. Cloey walked over to he bed, put her hands under the mattress and flipped it upside down, but made sure the boy didn't get hurt in the process, well only enough for him to feel it.**

"**OWE! Fuck." Greenboy said pushing that mattress out of the way.**

**Cloey looked at the boy with razed eyebrows.**

"**What do you want?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Breakfast and you will come down to eat it." Cloey said walking out of the room.**

**Greenboy stared irritably into space.**

_**That better have been just for getting me back for the wake up call yesterday and not be a routine. Owe. **_**Greenboy rubbed his head.**

**Cloey and Greenboy ate their breakfast in silence; in tell Aubrey came down stairs at 9:00 in her pajamas.**

"**I would finish up and eat." Cloey said standing up.**

"**Why?" Aubrey asked.**

"**Because there will be kids coming, particularly boys, and I don't think you want to be in your pajamas when they do." Cloey walked outside to do a morning swim.**

"**Why are there people coming over?" Aubrey asked.**

"**Cloey's going to train the Weasley twins and other people might come to watch." Greenboy explained.**

"**Oh."**

**10:00 came around and people weren't exactly there, but Greenboy was getting tired of waiting for Quinn to wake up. Sure he would love to see her walk down stairs in her pajamas in front of who ever was there, but he wanted to wake her up.**

**So Greenboy got his horn and went up stairs. When he was about to open the door, when Cloey appeared, making him jump.**

"**Cloey!" Greenboy said farley loud. "What are you doing here?" He whispered.**

"**Keeping you from waking up Quinn." Cloey said in her normal voice.**

**Greenboy was noting that Cloey was wearing her swimming suit. Cloey noticed him noting it.**

"**Get down stairs."**

**Greenboy looked at Cloey's face and smirked, but noting her seriousness, he left.**

**Cloey sighed. "I hate boys sometimes."**

**Just before the kids had gotten there, Quinn had gotten up and went down stairs and dressed and soon after that, Cloey felt people in her front yard. So she went to the front yard to greet her quests. Though when she found the group of kids they were all looking her huge yard.**

**While the group was looking around, Quinn, Greenboy, and Aubrey made there way next to Cloey.**

**Ginny looked at the two new people and crossed her arms.**

"**Who are they?" Ginny asked.**

"**This is Aubrey and Quinn." Cloey said.**

"**Why do those names sound familiar?" Sirius asked. 5 seconds later: "Wait Aubrey Tonks and Quinn Black, right?"**

"**Yep."**

**The group started talking.**

"**Sirius, your related to those two?" Harry asked.**

"**Yeah there both my cousins."**

"**Wow!" The group said.**

**Cloey and the two new kids shook their heads.**

"**Wait, if your related to Sirius, that means you two are related and Aubrey's Draco's cousin!" Greenboy said.**

**They nodded.**

"**But when Aubrey came, Tonks and Aubrey looked at Quinn as if she was a stranger, and Quinn looked at them the same."**

"**I haven't seen Tonks sense I was born, so I don't remember her. I've never meat Aubrey before." Quinn said.**

"**You've got a very big family, Sirius." Ron said.**

"**I know." Sirius said.**

"**So what are we doing first, Cloey?" Fred asked.**

"**Well I think we should go swimming."**

"**But your suppose to be teaching them magic?" Hermione said.**

"**Physical activity wont hurt, but make it easier to use your magic."  
**

"**Oh." Hermione said.**

"**But we don't have our swim suits." Ron said.**

"**Don't need them."**

"**You want us to go naked? Or in our under ware?" Ron asked.**

"**Ew. That's your choice, but I highly recommend you don't go nude. Hey where are Ariana and Reba?" **

"**Ariana went home and Reba is staying with Charlie in Romania." Ron said.**

"**I'm guessing she loves it there. Why'd Ariana leave?"**

"**Parents got worried about Voldamort being back." Harry said.**

"**Understandable. Well see you at the lake." Cloey apparated, which caused the group of teenagers groan. She could have gone with them, but no, she had to be there before anyone else.**

**The teens split into groups, Greenboy, Samantha, Hermione, and George. Harry, Ron, Ginny and Quinn. Aubrey, Bella, and Fred.**

**George got Greenboy to tell them how it was like at Cloey's house. The rules of going to be to how she acted towards them. Hermione and Samantha were listening intently.**

**Ron was rambling to Quinn about his life, while Quinn tried to keep up and Ginny and Harry just shook their heads.**

**Aubrey and Bella got into a discussion about Aubrey's big family, with Fred listening and throwing in something's of his own.**

**Once at the lake, no one got into it, just looked at it. "Are we going in, or are we just going to look at it?" Samantha asked.**

"**I'm not getting in." Hermione said.**

**Fred and George motioned for the boys to step out away from chicken girls. While the girls talked amongst themselves, coming up with excuses not to jump in.**

"**I know, lets get the boys to go in first." Quinn said, feeling no other way out of it.**

"**Don't think so." George said.**

"**What?" Ginny asked.**

**Ron pushed, Quinn, Fred pushed Aubrey, Greenboy pushed Bella, Harry pushed Hermione and Ginny at the same time. The girls screamed in tell they hit the water.**

"**Nice." Fred and George said as all the boys did high fives.**

**As the girls came up, they all had angry faces, while the boys just smirked.**

"**Oh don't be sore girls." Greenboy said.**

"**It was only a joke." Ron said.**

"**And how else were we going to get you into the water?" Harry asked.**

"**This was your idea." Ginny looked at Fred and George.**

"**It sure was." They said in a union.**

"**I'm going to kill you." Ginny said.**

"**Well now how are you getting into the water?" Bella asked.**

"**Oh were not getting in the water." Fred said.**

"**And why not?" Ginny asked.**

"**We avoid danger or rather angry wet cats." Ron said.**

**The girl's faces seemed to have gotten much angrier.**

"**But when Cloey said for you guys to go swimming she meant all of you." Sirius said.**

**The girls were now smirking.**

"**Come on Sirius." Fred said as none of the boys turned to face the man.**

"**Yeah were not that stupid." Ron said.**

"**Making the move of pushing girls into a lake is a stupid move." Sirius said.**

"**Only if we get into the water." Greenboy said.**

"**But that's exactly what you're going to do." Cloey said.**

"**What?" The boys asked as they turned to face Cloey and Sirius.**

**Cloey waved her hand and the boy flew into the water.**

**Coming up for air, the boys slowly turned to face to angry girls.**

"**Hi." Harry said.**

"**Were all even on the pushing into the water, right?" Greenboy asked.**

**The smug looks on the girls, told them no.**

"**Right, well we'll be getting out of the water now." Fred said.**

"**Yep, not staying here." George said.**

**Fred and George apparated, ending up apperating back into the water, but in stead naked.**

"**Oh disgusting." Ginny said as the girls screamed and hid behind Ginny and the boys backed away from Fred and George.**

"**Cloey!" Fred and George said.**

"**Your problem, not mine." Cloey said.**

"**Give them boxers or something?" Sirius said.**

"**Why?"  
**

"**Because, how are the girls, suppose to get pay back on the other boys?"**

"**Good point."**

**The twins were now wearing swim trunks.**

**Fred and George looked at each other, than faced Cloey.**

"**Your too nice Cloey, but we love you anyways." The twins said.**

**Cloey rolled her eyes.**

**The other boys were frozen in fear by the girls ready for pay back.**

**Fred and George turned around, ending up like the other boys. Then the dunking and splashing was going on between boys and girls, but girls had an advantage, having 6 girls' agenst 5 boys.**

**Sirius smirked, turning into a dog and started running around the lake.**

**Once Cloey, decided that the fight had gone on long enough she spoke, "Okay, okay, hey!" But they didn't stop, so she turned into a wolf and howled, making the wet teens turn and look.**

**Cloey turned back into a human. "There now that's better." Cloey looked at her watch. "Okay it's 11:00. I will now tell you what I will be teaching the two trouble makers, than we will go and have lunch."**

"**Thank god! I'm starving." Ron said.**

"**You would be." Ginny said.**

"**Okay! Now lets stop with the fighting please. If there is enough time for you to learn this, I will be teaching you four basic techniques. 1: I will teach you how to control and walk on water. 2****nd****: I will teach you how to control and brake stones or rather the earth. 3****rd****: I will teach you how to control and walk on the wind. 4****th****: I will teach you how to control and manipulate fire."**

"**Why?" Quinn asked seeing no point in teaching them that.**

"**Because those are the 4 basic elements. They are what makes the earth." **

"**How do they do that?" Ron asked.**

"**Are world is mostly covered by water. We have volcano's which blows lava which relates to fire." **

"**Thus creating land." Bella said.**

"**Exactly." Cloey said.**

"**And we are surrounded by wind." Samantha said. "Otherwise we would be able to breath and we would all be dead."**

"**Very true. Any more questions?" No one spoke. "All right, Winkey has food prepared for us."**

**Everyone got out of the water.**

"**Oh Fred, George would you go get Sirius?"**

"**Sure." They said apperating, once ahead of Sirius found that they were dressed again.**

**Everyone else pilled inside. The kitchen had grown 25% larger than it was. The table was now rectangular and there were 20 chairs around the table.**

"**That's a lot of chairs." Greenboy said.**

"**That's a big table!" Ron said.**

**Everyone took his or her seats waiting to be served. There was a nock on the door and Cloey went to get it. She found Severus with 4 kids.**

**  
"Severus what are you doing here? You have more than one kid with you."**

"**Obviously." Severus said walking in with the kids behind him. "You see your son insists that this mutt person stay with him. I can barley stand him, let alone this kid. Then I have been given responsibility of my niece while she insisted on spending more time with me. Not to mention I have to deal with Ike, who and Sophie are complete pain in my arse." **

"**Wow. So you want Damonic to come home?"**

"**Yes."**

"**All right Damonic, who's your friend?"**

"**Mom this is, Nikki Spear, the girl that I was talking about, the one who likes to be called Mutt."**

"**Yeah I remember. Why don't you two go into the kitchen, lunch is ready."**

"**Okay. Follow me Mutt."**

**Once in the kitchen everyone was quiet as they saw the two.**

"**Hey Damonic." Ginny said.**

"**Hi Ginny and everyone else. The thing is I don't know who you all are." Damonic said.**

"**This is Aubrey Tonks, Quinn Black, and…" Hermione was cut off.**

"**And I'm Greenboy." Greenboy said getting up and over to the two. "And who are you?" He asked Mutt.**

"**You can call her Mutt." Damonic said.**

"**Mutt… I love it. A perfect name for someone such as yourself."**

"**What's that suppose to mean?" Mutt asked.**

"**It means that you beautiful."**

**Mutt just stared at him. She didn't know what to make of him. 1****st**** of all he's green 2****nd**** he's a boy who can't keep his mouth shut and 3****rd**** he's romantic.**

**------------------------------------------**

"**So I guess I'll see you at the next order meeting?" Cloey asked, Severus.**

"**I'm not done." Severus said. "Would you consider watching these two?"**

"**Why?"**

"**If you haven't noticed I'm suppose to be a loyal death eater, plus one might be related, but she's a spoiled brat and I despise kids."**

"**Okay, I will." **

"**See I told you uncle Sev, that auntie Cloey wont care."**

**Severus glared into nowhere.**

"**Auntie?" Cloey asked in a low voice.**

"**It's nothing. Now Ike is a different story. He needs to be watched 24/7."**

"**I do not." Ike said.**

"**Mistress Cloey, will this chocolate cake work for desert?" Winkey asked bring the cake into the room.**

"**Chocolate!" Ike said running up to the elf, taking the cake and slamming it into his face.**

**Cloey resisted the urge to laugh, though Sophie had no problem with it.**

"**You see what I mean?" Severus asked.**

"**Um… No Winkey I don't think that would work."**

**Winkey was staring at the strange boy whose face and some of his hair was covered in chocolate frosting. She then bursted into laughter herself.**

"**Winkey likes this boy, what your name?"**

"**Names Ike Lovegood." **

"**Lovegood?!" Cloey asked.**

"**Yep."**

"**Your cousin's Luna Lovegood?"**

"**Luna! I love Luna. Luna is my favorite cousin in the world!" Ike said.**

"**She's your only cousin." Severus said.**

"**Luna my cousin. Me love Luna." Ike glared at Severus.**

"**Of course you do. Like I said, 24/7." Severus said.**

"**Got it." Cloey said waving her hand as the cake pieces disappeared. "Winkey why don't you go serve the people in the kitchen?"  
**

"**Yes, Mistress." Winkey popped away.**

"**Well see you Severus." Cloey said wrapping her arms around him, which he did the same in return. After Ike and Sophie did the same thing.**

"**Right, well see ya." Severus said, apperating.**

"**Let's go in the kitchen and eat lunch." Cloey lead the two into the kitchen.**

**Order of the kids: Damonic-Mutt-Greenboy-Hermione-Ron-Quinn-Bella-Aubrey-Fred-George-Harry-Ginny-Samantha.**

"**Everyone this is Sophie… Um what's your last name?" Cloey asked.**

"**Twilight. Sophie Twilight." Sophie said.**

"**Yes, she's Severus's niece. This guy is Ike Lovegood."**

"**Hey by any change do you know Luna Lovegood?" Ginny asked.**

"**Luna is me cousin. Me love Luna. Luna me favorite cousin in the world." Ike said.**

**No one said anything.**

**In the end Sophie sat between Ginny and Samantha. Ike plopped down next to Damonic.**

"**So Aubrey, Quinn how do you like living here at Cloey's?" Bella asked.**

"**It's very interesting." Quinn said.**

"**Defiantly not something I'm use too." Aubrey said.**

"**I bet it wont be long in tell you are. It's easy to ketch on to how things work with Cloey, but you normally never figure her out." George said.**

"**Why?" Bella asked.**

"**Because no one can figure her out." Fred said.**

"**Merlin knows what would happen if we find some who can figure her out." George said.**

"**Yeah even Uncle Sev can'teven figure her out." Sophie said, than returning to her conversation with Ginny.**

**Mutt and Damonic were in a conversation about something that Greenboy didn't care about. He was just staring at Mutt, which was driving her slowly nuts.**

**Ron, Hermione, and Harry were trying to keep up with the conversation with Quinn, Bella, Aubrey, Fred, and George.**

**Ginny, Sophie, and Samantha were talking about girl stuff.**

"**So Cloey what are you going to do with this group after lunch?" Sirius asked.**

"**I'm going to teach Fred and George how to control water." Cloey said.**

"**That should be interesting." Sirius said.**


	5. Sleep Over, for real

**Sleepover, for real**

**Lunch was the longest Cloey had ever had at her house. It was 1:00 when everyone had finished eating and was outside still talking amongst themselves, she almost wanted to cancel the lesson and have everyone just talk, but realizing she couldn't do that.**

"**Fred, George, would you come here please? I would like to begin." Cloey said. The twins came over and everyone shut up. "Okay lets go over to the ledge over here." The two followed very interested. "All right now I want to see how go you can command your magic." **

"**Okay how are we supposed to show you?" Fred asked.**

"**Move the water."**

"**How are we supposed to do that?" George asked.**

"**You have learned to use magic with out speaking, right?"**

"**Yeah."**

"**Well point your want at the water and make it move."**

**They were still confused. Cloey noticing huffed, trying to figure out how these two were going into their seventh year.**

"**Just try it. You have the magic in side of you. Control it to force the water."**

"**Okay." George said.**

"**Well give it a try." Fred said.**

**So the two faced the water, took out there wands, and concentrated. Realizing that they were taking forever before even trying to push the water, Cloey walked away.**

**The group of teenagers had become extremely bored. Cloey found that Bella, Mutt, Greenboy, Aubrey, Ginny and Sophie had walked off. Cloey sighed. She than looked at the others who spread out on the grass complaining. She razed an eyebrow thinking how pathetic they looked, but noting the girls, she imminently erased the though from her mind. She looked at Harry and remember what he has been through, as it hit her. Cloey turned back to the two she agreed to train.**

**Fred and George had noticed that the water moved, but barley. They were afraid to ask the other on their progress afraid of losing their concentration.**

"**Fred, George!" Cloey called.**

"**Yeah Cloey." They took their eyes off the water, losing all their concentration.**

"**Your twins, right?" She knew that was true, but wanting to see if they would get it. That was less likely.**

"**Yeah." Fred said worried.**

"**Well what are twins good at?"**

**The two looked at each other.**

"**Looking like each other." They both said in a union.**

"**True. Um… What do they mainly do or rather what do you mainly do?" When they were about to answer, Cloey stepped in, "Besides finishing each others sentences, doing jokes, pranks, and making things that would make your skin turn green."**

"**Oh we can make a lot more things that would do more than that." Fred said.**

"**Besides that."**

"**Okay, okay." George said.**

"**Well being with and doing stuff together." Fred said.**

"**Good. Dose that bring any ideas to the matter at hand?"**

**They still looked confused. When a voice came up, it took away their confusion, "Make the water move together. Combined your magic, or whatever." Bella said.**

**Cloey turned to see the group that wondered away back. "Where'd you go?"**

"**Around. Checking out your place. Get way from the silence." Mutt said.**

"**Though that really didn't work." Ginny said.**

"**Well you heard the lady."**

**The twins nodded. They went back to concentrating. 5 minutes later, not even attempting to make the water move, Bella and Ginny let out a moan. "This is so boring." Sophie said sitting down.**

"**Yeah can't we just go swimming?" Aubrey said.**

**Though when they heard the water move back and forth, they looked to see that Fred and George were actually moving.**

"**Good job you two."**

"**But now we feel very worn out." George said.**

"**You'll get use to it. Well sense you're worn out, you guys should all go home."**

**The group groaned.**

"**Hey this is just the 1****st**** day of 13 to 14. Besides I thought you were bored."**

"**We are, but it's so much more boring at head quarters." Samantha said.**

"**Well I guess… If you and Bella want to spend the night you can."**

"**Wait, why do they get too?" Ron asked.**

"**Because your mother would never allow it." Sirius said.**

"**But what about Harry and Hermione?" Ginny asked.**

"**I'm sure Harry wants to spend more time with Sirius, and well it's Hermione's decision."**

"**Well I know that you two are here to spend more time with me, but I don't think it's the best thing to." Hermione said.**

"**Then maybe we shouldn't." Bella said.**

"**No I want stay here. It's so boring at head quarters." Samantha wined.**

"**If you stop being a baby." Bella said a bit irritated.**

"**I'm not being a baby."**

"**You kind of are."**

"**Well fine I'll stop and maybe I'll stop talking to you."**

"**Calm down, I'm sorry okay?"**

"**And you thought I was mad at you. You are my sister right?"**

"**Shut up."**

"**Okay. Well Sirius they leave the way they came."  
**

"**All right everyone say good bye." Sirius said.**

**And that's exactly what they did. Before long, they were all gone.**

"**All right, who wants to play a game?" Cloey asked.**

**Knowing Cloey they hesitated. She would either make it really for just plain hard.**

"**What's the game?" Sophie asked.**

"**Um… First I need a subject that each of you knows real well."**

**Bella imminently stood up. "How many know quite a lot about Cloey and tell me how please?"**

"**Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and the Weasley's." Samantha said.**

"**My mother and father." Damonic said, not even knowing why he answered it.**

"**Tonks." Aubrey said.**

"**A book and living with her." Greenboy said.**

"**Damonic." Mutt said.**

"**Draco, and uncle Lucius." Quinn said.**

"**I bet I know more than all of you." Sophie said. "Uncle Severus told me everything about her and he knows more about her than all of you do."**

"**I bet Damonic at least knows more about Cloey as you do or more." Samantha said.**

"**Right. Well there you have it." Bella said sitting down.**

**Cloey just waved it off, "Forget it. I'm not making the subject to be me. So what do you guys want to do?" **

"**Swimming." Quinn imminently said.**

"**Sounds fun." Bella said.**

"**Yeah I haven't gone swimming all summer." Damonic said.**

**Mutt, Aubrey, and Samantha nodded.**

"**Swimming?" Ike asked after going deep into thought. "Yeah me too."**

"**Sophie you're the only one who doesn't want to go?" Cloey asked.**

"**Hey what about me?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Oh please, your going swimming because Mutt is." Bella said.**

"**Sod off." Greenboy glared angrily.**

"**All right, well your stuff has been moved to your rooms. Sophie your room is down stairs on the other side of the bathroom. Bella and Samantha's are up stairs across from each other and after Quinn and Aubrey's. Ike, yours is on the right side of Quinn's, but it's only temporarily."**

**They nodded and everyone, but Sophie went into the house.**

"**Don't you want to see your room?" Cloey asked.**

"**Not now." Cloey had to admit that Sophie looked like her uncle a lot. Long black hair and dark eyes were the things that were brought out most out of all of the chrematistics.**

"**All right so what do you want to do?"**

"**What time do you want us to sleep here?"**

"**About 10."**

"**And it's 2 now, so I want to go tanning."**

"**Okay. Well then your going to go up to your room to get changed."**

"**True." And with that she headed toward the house.**

**It was 2 hours before 10:00 when everyone had settled down and read. Ike, and Damonic didn't like the idea, but had no choice when the others did. Greenboy had decided not to read the book Cloey gave him and read one a magazine. Bella introduced Sophie introduced Sophie into a book that she was reading. Ike was sent to his room with both house elves. 10:00 came really fast.**

"**Cloey do we really have to go to bed now?" Aubrey asked.**

"**Yeah, this time we have guests." Quinn said.**

**Cloey knew that the others weren't coming in tell after 12:00 tomorrow, but she didn't want them up half the night. **

"**You guys know that she will put down more rules if she lets you stay up? She's pretty big on having people getting their sleep, in her house." Damonic said.**

"**I found that out yesterday." Quinn said.**

"**I don't care, just don't make us go to bed right this minute." Mutt said.**

"**Fine. Greenboy, Damonic how do you feel?" Cloey asked.**

"**Tired." Damonic said, knowing what he put up with for half of the day.**

**Greenboy looked at Mutt and Cloey got the drift.**

"**Their will be two rooms open to people who can be in and if want to sleep in. The boys though are going to bed now and into their own bed."**

"**What?" Greenboy asked.**

"**Mutt needs a brake, plus I don't want anything to happen while I'm not watching."**

"**This fucking sucks." Greenboy said.**

"**Shut your trap." Bella said.**

"**Yeah it could be worse." Sophie said.**

"**The bed time will be shortened to 11:30." Cloey said.**

"**And it is." Quinn said.**

"**Damonic tell Winkey it's time for Ike to go to bed."**

"**Okay."**

"**Good night everyone." Cloey said apperating.**

"**All right sense Cloey did have us with two separate bedrooms we should go into two groups." Quinn said.**

"**1****st**** which bedrooms?" Sophie asked.**

"**I think it should be Sophie and Mutt's bedroom." Damonic said.**

"**Why those?" Quinn asked.**

"**I don't know I just picked random names."**

"**I have no problem with that." Bella said.**

"**Bella's staying with me." Sophie imminently said.**

"**Why?" Now this time the entire group asked.**

"**I have something to tell her." **

"**Okay. Then I want to stay with Sophie because I don't want to stay with Mutt." Aubrey said.**

"**What's wrong with staying with Mutt?" Bella asked.**

"**Nothing." **

"**So why is it a big deal if your with her?" Samantha asked.**

"**I don't know I just wanted to say something. I didn't mean anything bad about it. Sorry Mutt."**

"**It's no problem. So Samantha and Quinn are in my room? Is that okay with you two?" Mutt asked.**

"**I've got no problem with it." Quinn said.**

"**Me either." Samantha said.**

**They spent the next 30 minutes figuring out where they were going to sleep and talking about their day. **

"**So Aubrey what do you think about Fred?" Bella asked.**

"**Why?" Aubrey asked.**

"**Because he seemed pretty interested in you." Bella said.**

"**No he wasn't." Aubrey said.**

"**Oh come on. It was way too obvious." Sophie said, plopping down on her bed, admiring the nice silk dark, dark brown quilt.**

"**Okay fine. He is a bit cute."**

"**A bit?" They both asked.**

"**Okay a lot, quite hounding me."**

"**Well sense were on the subject of boys, your cousin Draco Malfoy." Sophie said to Aubrey.**

"**What about him?"**

"**Why do you know him?" Bella asked, although having no idea who this person was.**

"**Yeah I grew up with him. Actually I dated him."  
**

"**No way!" Aubrey said.**

"**Yeah, but then I was sent to Bobatons instead of Hagworts."**

"**Whom are you guys talking about?" Bella asked.**

"**You know there's three pictures in the hallway coming up to the stairs?" Sophie asked.**

"**Yeah."**

"**There's one of my Uncle Sev. Then the other two, there's one of a boy and man who have white hair and look alike." Sophie said. "The boy is Draco and the man is Lucius Malfoy."**

"**Oh him. He is hot."**

"**I know." Sophie said.**

"**Ew." Aubrey said.**

"**Come on Aubrey, just because he's your cousin doesn't mean you don't think he's cute?" Sophie asked.**

"**No I don't."**

"**Well you're a 1****st****." Sophie said.**

"**I know."**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

"**Come on Mutt, he's really nice." Quinn said.**

"**Yeah, but he drives me nuts with the staring and stuff."**

"**I think it's romantic." Quinn said.**

"**But besides that." Samantha said. "He's very sweet and likes you a whole lot."**

"**Yeah but…"**

"**There's no buts." Quinn said.**

"**Yeah. It's either you like him or you don't." Samantha said.**

"**Okay I do." Mutt said.**

"**Really?!" Quinn asked.**

"**You should totally date him." Samantha said.**

"**Maybe. What about you Quinn?" Mutt said changing the subject.**

"**What about me?" **

"**Oh come on. We've seen how you look at him." Mutt said.**

"**Who?"**

"**Ron Weasley."**

"**What?!"  
**

"**Oh and he looks and you that way too, just nearly as much as you do." Samantha said.**

"**You crazy." Quinn said.**

"**Maybe." Samantha said. "And maybe not. Stop dining it. You like him."**

"**Fine."**

"**What?" Mutt asked.**

"**I do. He seems really nice. I like his family, but most of all, him." Quinn said.**

"**I knew it!" They both said.**

"**So are you going to ask him out?" Samantha asked.**

"**Do want everyone to date?" Quinn asked.**

"**I'm just asking."**

"**Well you asked for Mutt too."  
**

"**You're avoiding the question." Mutt said.**

"**No. Not yet. When I get to know him more… Maybe." Quinn said.**


End file.
